Daehyun Hungry? Youngjae Angry!
by wil.dj
Summary: Daejae Couple . No summary, ini mungkin Semi M dan humor garing. :D selamat menikmati readers.


**Hai istri Daehyun (:p) disini #plakk, mau bagi-bagi DaeJae SF yang super ga jelas hasil karya 2 orang ga jelas juga.. Kkkk~ yang mau baca silahkan, yang ga mau baca abaikan.. _. (ini mah sebenernya kata-kata rose ^^) _**

* * *

**.**

**.**

***DaeJae^^***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Judul : "Daehyun Hungry? Youngjae Angry!"**  
**Cast : Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae.**  
**Oc : Im Jaebum**

**Warning! : boyxboy **

**By : Rose Rosiana Yulianingsih (ngiweung) -Whieldaejae ^^**

* * *

Musim semi biasanya banyak hal yang akan dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih untuk menik

mati musim yang sangat indah ini, tapi tidak untuk seorang namja manis yang sedang di tarik paksa lengannya oleh namja tampan dihadapannya. Bagai ada awan mendung dimusim hujan yang terhias di kepala namja tampan itu, saat mereka terus melajukan kakinya masuk ke gedung apartement.

**.^-*.**

**#Flashback**

**.**

**.^-*.**

**.**

Hembusan angin musim semi menampar lembut wajah pria berkulit tan, Langkah pelannya terseok lemah, bahunya yang biasa berjalan tegap penuh semangat berubah layu, diiringi rundukan kepalanya yang fokus kebawah. Daehyun. Pria lunglai itu berjalan sendirian melewati jalanan yang cukup ramai ini.

_"Sial..! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan!"_ Ujarnya pelan.

Mungkin jika niat baiknya untuk bertemu sang kekasih sepulang ia bekerja bisa tercapai, rasa lelah nya akan berkurang. Tapi... Yang ia dapat saat berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya sapaan ibu dan adik kekasihnya. Bukan. Bukan ia tak bersyukur akan sambutan hangat calon ibu mertua berikut calon adik ipar nya.  
Hanya saja... Akan lebih menyejukan hatinya jika ia bisa bersua dengan sang kekasih. Yah... Sang kekasih tengah pergi melenggang entah kemana. Tanpa pamit pula. Dan hal itu membuat suntuk di hatinya makin menjadi.

Daehyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Berharap suntuk yang melingkupinya segera menguap.  
_'Sudahlah, masih ada nanti malam . Mungkin aku bisa memintanya bermain ke apartement ku,, '_ ucap daehyun dalam hati.

Kepala daehyun yang merunduk ia tegakkan. Fokusnya beralih pada sebuah caffe, mungkin lebih tepatnya pada mesin minuman penambah energi yang terdapat didepan caffe. Ia berjalan menuju titik fokusnya, merogoh celananya guna mencari benda logam yang siap ia tukarkan dengan minuman kaleng disana.

**#Crakkkk!**

Bunyi nyaring terdengar dari tutup kaleng yang dahyun pegang. Namja tampan itu menenggak minuman instan tersebut,

**#glekk**  
**#glekk**  
**#byurrrrrrrr ...!**

mata elang daehyun membulat tajam. Tak dipedulikannya kaca mesin otomatis tersebut yang baru saja menjadi korban kenistaannya.

_"Dia itu ?! Damn itu! ". _Aura hitam mengelilingi Daehyun.

Mata elangnya menatap dua namja yang sedang tertawa lebar. Bahkan Daehyun melihat namja manis disana 'sedikit' tersipu kala namja yg duduk d hadapannya membual.. -dalam pandangan Daehyun.

Dengan cepat Daehyun melangkah masuk kedalam caffee, pintu caffe berbunyi pelan saat ia menyeruak masuk.

#tttakkk!

Daehyun meletakan kaleng dalam genggamannya diatas meja yang memisahkan dua orang pria berwajah ceria.

Dua orang disana yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Daehyun menatapnya tak suka.  
-ralat. Hanya satu orang yg menatapnya tak suka. Karna satu makhluk disana mentapnya takut. Apalagi orang tesebut menyadari aura gelap Daehyun,

_"-Da -Daehyun-ah... "_ Cicit namja bersurai coklat.

_" pulang. sekarang. "_ Titah daehyun penuh penekanan. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pihak yg ia ajak bicara, Daehyun melenggang pergi.

_"Jaebum-ah, mian.. Aku harus pulang. "_ Pamit orang tersebut.

_"Hahhh.. Baiklah, kekasihmu terlihat menyeramkan Youngjae-ah,, "_ ujar namja bernama Jaebum.

Youngjae menyambar tasnya dan pergi melesat menyusul langkah cepat kekasihnya. Jaebum hanya tersenyum maklum. Tak heran jika melihat Daehyun brtngkah spt ini, mengingat dirinya pernah mengatakan pada Daehyun bahwa ia mencintai Youngjae.

_'Tamatlah riwayatmu Youngjae..!'_ Lirih Youngjae pelan.

_"Daehyunie.. Tunggu.."._ Youngjae berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Daehyun yg meninggalkannya.

_"Berhenti dulu, Dae. Aku bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi..."._ Youngjae berusaha meraih tangan Daehyun, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Daehyun dengan kasar menggenggam pergelangan tangan Youngjae dan menariknya pergi.

**.**

**.^-*.**

**#Flashbackoff**

**.^-*.**

**.**

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu apartement, dengan perasaan kesal dan juga raut wajah kecewa, namja tampan itu membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mendorong pelan namja manis untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

**TOKK...TOKKK..TOOKK...**

"Yakkk~ Jung pabbo, keluarkan aku dari sini.. Mau sampai kapan kau akan mengurungku seperti ini.. Aku tau tadi aku salah tak meminta izin dulu padamu. Aku kan hanya menemuinya, kenapa kau sampai bertindak seperti ini... Jung Daehyun, buka pintunya~". Sudah kesekian kalinya Youngjae mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan Daehyun. Dia tak tau harus membujuk bagaimana lagi agar Daehyun mau membukakan pintunya dan berhenti mengurungnya lagi. Ya selalu seperti ini jika Daehyun sedang merasa cemburu karena kekasih manisnya bertemu dengan pria lain tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu, Youngjae hanya pasrah menerima prilaku Daehyun seperti itu.

Jung Daehyun menghela nafas berat, tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan gejolak hatinya yang ingin membuka pintu bercat putih pucat yang mengurung kekasihnya. ia sebenarnya benci ketika dirinya harus menghukumnya seperti ini.

_'Huh , aku memang psikopat!'._ Lirih Daehyun.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pemisah kayu tersebut, mengusap permukaannya perlahan.

"Apa kau lelah dengan sikapku yang seperti ini?" Tanya Daehyun lirih, namun Youngjae yg berada di balik pintu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

**#degh**

Hazel indah Youngjae membulat. Biasanya Daehyun akan tertawa mengejek dibalik pintu sana, ketika ia tengah menggedor pintu kurungan ini. -tapi... Ini berbeda.

"aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya tuan Jung Daehyun! ". Teriak Youngjae kalap di selingi seringai jail dari bibirnya.  
Mungkin ini bisa menjadi trik baru untuk keluar dari ruangan ini -untuk sementara. Youngjae terkikik geli, ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk berekspresi dingin pada kekasihnya. (-_-)

Jantung Daehyun berdenyut cepat, bongkahan hatinya menjerit nyeri. _'Yah... Dia pantas lelah dengan sikapku yg selalu seperti ini.'_

Daehyun memasukan besi panjang kedalam lubang balok didepannya. Bunyi klik terdengar dua kali. Seringai youngjae makin lebar, sementara daehyun membuka pintu tersebut penuh keraguan.

_'Kena kau Jung Daehyun pabbo..' ..._

"Yaakkkk~ Jung Daehyun, apa yg kau laku-...". Teriakan Youngjae terpotong, saat tubuhnya kini berada dalam dekapan erat seorang Jung Daehyun. Niat awal Youngjae ingin mengelabui Daehyun dan memukul namja tampan tersebut karena sudah menguncinya didalam kamar beberapa Jam, di urungkannya. Youngjae malah membalas pelukan Daehyun, saat dia merasa tubuh yang memeluknya bergetar dan terdengar isakan dari mulut seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Mianhae, Jae.. Joengmal Mianhae..hiks..hiks..". Daehyun memeluk Youngjae semkin erat sambil terus merapalkan kata maaf untuk kekasihnya tersebut, ada rasa menyesal di dalam hati Daehyun atas tindakannya selama ini kepada Youngjae, dia merasa egois atas sikapnya yang terlalu protektif dan selalu melarang Youngjae untuk bergaul dengan namja lain.

Dia hanya merasa takut jika Youngjae akan meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama namja lain, bukan dia tidak percaya dengan perasaan cinta Youngjae untuknya, Daehyun hanya terlalu Cinta dan menganggap Youngjae hanya miliknya.

"Sekarang kau menyesal eoh?". Tanya youngjae dalam pelukannya. Daehyun hendak melepas pelukan hangat kekasihnya, namun youngjae malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Molla..." Lirih daehyun.

"Mwoya~?! Harusnya kau menjawab 'aku sangat menyesal, jadi apa maumu! ". Youngjae mengerut kesal. Hal itu sukses membuat daehyun terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah..baiklah... Aku menyesal. Jadi, apa mau mu hmm...?". Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya, di tatapnya namja tampan di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis. Aahh lebih tepatnya tersenyum menggoda dengan raut wajah menggemaskan.

"Poppo~ " ucapan manja dan menggoda itu keluar dari mulut Youngjae yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Daehyun. Daehyun yang awalnya kaget mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang biasanya malah menolak hal-hal yang berbau mesum. Daehyun pun memasang semirik di bibirnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir plum milik Youngjae. Kecupan-kecupan yang awalnya ringan itu smakin inten.

Suara desahan trtahan keluar dari mulut ke dua namja tersebut.

Daehyun membingkai wajah mungil youngjae dengan kedua tangan hangatnya.

"Kau membangunkan daehyun junior jae~~ bersiaplah mendesah dibawah kukunganku," Daehyun menggendong Youngjae ala bridal style. Youngjae memeluk leher namja berkulit tan itu, senyum manis tersungging dibibir kissablenya.

"Dalam mimpi mu tuan Jung"

***Ctakkk!**

Youngjae mejentikkan tautan jari jempol dan tengahnya tepat didahi mulus daehyun, sang empu terpekik kaget . Reflek ia melepaskan gendongannya.

**#Bughhh!**

Bunyi berdebum diiringi jeritan tertahan terdengar nyaring.  
Yahh~ tindakan youngjae bisa dibilang 'senjata makan tuan'.

"Yakkk! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku bibir tebal?!". Teriak youngjae seraya mendongak.  
Daehyun masih sibuk mengusap-usap dahinya. Ia melirik manusia yang jatuh tak elit dibawahnya.

"kenapa kau selalu merubah moment romatis kita menjadi tragedy story hah?! " Ujarnya sebal.  
Youngjae berdiri. Beranjak meninggalkan daehyun tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Yakkk~ Yoo Youngjae, wae?. Kenapa kau malah pergi...". Daehyun brusaha mengejar Youngjae yang sudah meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Babyyy~„ apa kau marah, oeh?". Daehyun meraih bahu Youngjae dan membalikan badan kekasihnya itu untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Terlihat raut cemberut di wajah manis Youngjae, dengan bibir berkerut dan sorotan mata yang begitu menakutkan, Daehyun mengerti kalau kekasih manis itu sedang marah. Tapi dengan ekspresi Youngjae yang seperti itu, membuat Daehyun gemas dan ingin memakan bibir yg bekerut imut itu. 'Kau selalu membuatku tak bisa menahan otak mesumku, mrs. Jung.' ucap Daehyun dalam hati dan menelan kasar salivanya sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jung Pabbooo~… kau pikir bokongku ini tak sakit mencium lantai seperti tadi, oeh.!." Youngjae kesal pada Daehyun, di tepisnya tangan Daehyun yg msih setia merangkul bahunya.

"Bukannya tubuh bagian belakangmu memang terbiasa sakit karena ulahku, Baby~~". Jawab Daehyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seolah-olah menggoda Youngjae. Dan tepat setelah Daehyun brucap sperti itu, dahinya menjadi korban jentikan dari jari kekasihnya trsebut.

**#Ctaaakkk!**

"Aaww.. Yakk knapa kau malah memukul dahiku lagi, kau pikir ini tidak sakit.!". Daehyun mengusap-usap dahinya yg brtambah merah.

"Itu kenyataan kan, Baby. Bokongmu memang terasa sakit setelah kita melakukan 'itu'..!. Lanjut Daehyun.

"Ugghhh...dasar menyebalkan." Youngjae mengehentakkan kakinya sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar apartemen mereka.

**BLAAMMMM...**

pintu apartement pun tertutup dengan tak eloknya..

Daehyun mendesah pasrah, menunduk melihat 'adik kecil'nya yg terbangun.

"Bersabarlah adikku, mungkin ini belum saatnya kita dimanjakan.." Desah nya seraya mengusap wajah tannya kasar.

**.o.O.**

**#BrakkkkK**

**.**

Pintu Apartement daehyun terkuak kasar, disusul bunyi blam. Daehyun berjengit kaget, memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang dan menatap makhluk yang telah menganiaya pintu apartementnya,

Disana , terlihatlah sosok namja manis menatap sangar ke arah Daehyun.

"-w -wae...?!" Teriak daehyun gugup. Bagaimana ia tak gugup ? Bayangkan saja jika kau tengah berfantasi mesum ria dengan seseorang, dan 'jrenk' tiba2 objek fantasi mu memunculkan batang hidungnya tepat didepanmu.

Youngjae masih bergeming. Daehyun berdehem sebentar.

"Ekhem.. Apa~ ada yg tertinggal?" Ucap daehyun ragu, 'Oh dewi fortuna, bagaimana cara ku menyembunyikan adik kecil ku yang tengah banguuun~' ratap daehyun dalam hati.

youngjae melepas sebelah sepatunya, dengan gerakan kilat ia melemparnya tepat kearah namaja berkulit tan tersebut, alhasil sang sasaran mengaduh kesaiktan

"Kenapa kau tak mengejarku, pabbo?!" Teriak youngjae kalap

"Eoh? " Daehyun membeo.

Youngjae setengah kesal berderap kearah daehyun.

"Nappeun" desis youngjae,  
Daehyun yang memang dari awal sudah 'bangun' tak bisa menahannya lagi melihat bibir kissable kekasihnya dalam jarak sedekat itu.  
Daehyun menarik pinggang youngjae, menyapukan bibir tebalnya menyapa belahan bibir youngjae.

"Daee..Nggghhh... Nghhh..".. Desahan tertahan itu keluar dari mulut Youngjae yang semakin terbuai oleh kenikmatan hisapan dan gigitan kecil dari bibir tebal Daehyun.

Tak hanya sebuah ciuman panas yang Daehyun berikan untuk Youngjae, tangannya yang semula merengkuh pinggang Youngjae kini mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian belakang Youngjae dan remasan penuh godaan Daehyun lakukan sesekali. Dan hal itu membuat 'junior' Youngjae yg sedaritadi diam, sekarang semakin menegang.

Membuat dia semakin tergila-gila akan kenikmatan dan pikiran penuh nafsu akibat perlakuan Daehyun.

"Daee..Daemmmpphhh...aahhh..". ciuman Daehyun kini terlihat menuntut, dan tangannya mulai membelai lekukan punggung Youngjae. Daehyun semakin gencar memaksa Youngjae untuk membuka mulutnya dan dengan secepat kilat Daehyun melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Youngjae.

Mengajak Youngjae untuk bermain-main dan menari-nari dengan lidahnya. kini tangan Daehyun menjalar ke tubuh bagian depan Youngjae, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memijit tonjolan kecil pada dada Youngjae, sedangkan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk meraba-raba ABS Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ahh~…Eungghh...". lengkuhan penuh kenikmatan terus Youngjae keluarkan dari bibirnya yang telah membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka, kini Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka dan mulai beranjak keperpotongan leher Youngjae, aroma vanilla yang begitu menggoda tercium oleh hidung mancung

Daehyun saat dia mulai menjilati kulit putih dan lembut itu, tak lupa gigitan kecil berbekas merah Daehyun berikan di leher Youngjae.

Daehyun mulai melepas kancing kemeja Youngjae satu per satu dan mulai membuka kemeja yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh bagian atas Youngjae. Ciuman Daehyun semakin turun ke bahu Youngjae, sungguh kini dia tidak bisa berhenti menikmati tubuh indah kekasih manisnya.

"Saranghae, Yoo Youngjae..". Kata cinta itu Daehyun tuturkan saat dia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan 'memakan' tubuh Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipis dan pipi Youngjae. Sebelum akhirnya dia mulai melakukan aksinya lagi, tangan Daehyun kini meraih kancing celana Youngjae, dengan gerakan perlahan Daehyun mulai menurunkan celana Youngjae dan menyisakan boxer biru disana.

Daehyun terkikik sejenak saat dia membuka boxer yang masih tertinggal disana dan melihat junior Youngjae yang sudah menengang.

"Ternyata punyamu juga sudah bangun, Baby". Goda Daehyun, alhasil rona merah terhias di pipi chubby Youngjae karena malu.

Daehyun pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan buru-buru. setelah Daehyun naked dengan sempurna, dia mulai merebahkan tubuh Youngjae di atas sofa dan mulai menindihnya. Namun...

Youngjae menahan pergerakan tangan daehyun yang meraba bagian bawah stomachnya, Ia melenguh sekali lagi saat tangan nakal daehyun menggoda juniornya yang sudah bangun.

"Bisa kita lanjutan di kamar? " Tanya youngjae.

"Wae? ". Daehyun bersuara rendah kental akan nafsu .

"Disini ada dua pasang mata yang tengah memantau kegiatan intim kita.!" jelas youngjae kesal, kedua alis daehyun menukik,

"Nugu?" Ujarnya bingung.

"itu ! Kau tidak melihat dua author gabungan yang tengah menulis kegiatan nista kita?!". Teriak youngjae kesal seraya menunjuk ambigu.

"Hah?!" Daehyun cengo

"Ishhh! Mereka disana! Rose dan whiel shun sang shipper akut!". Youngjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara dua author itu segera menutup gadget dalam genggaman tangan mereka, tak lupa menyumbat hidung mereka dengan tissu yang telah berubah warna.

"Yakk! Pergi kalian author mesuUm! "

**#bLammm!-_-**

Pintu kamar daejae tertutup rapat, menyisakan keheningan yang dihiasi desahan nikmat youngjae.

* * *

**.**

**.**

***DaeJae***

**.**

**.**

**The End..**

**.**

**.**

**.^-*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lanjutin sendiri yah readersnim, kkkk~~~

okok. mungkin ada sebagian para readers yang udah baca ini ff di fb, :p

seperti yang sudah dilansir kpopstar #PLakkkK-_- ini adalah ff gabungan dari dua makhluk gaje dengan fikiran kosong mereka , wkwkw~

heee masih minat review dong readersnim... ^^

thanks buat para readers yang udah baca di fb ^^ .

rose mari ey mampir kesini. wkwkw ~~

bye ... bye ...


End file.
